DE 10 2009 035 845 A1, which is incorporated by reference, discloses a method for operating a fuel vapor retention system of a motor vehicle, specifically of a hybrid vehicle or of a motor vehicle with an automatic start-stop system, in which method, during vehicle operation, factors which have an influence on the fuel vaporization are monitored and used such that an undesired overflow or breakthrough of an activated carbon filter is prevented. If an overflow or breakthrough of the activated carbon filter is impending, a stopping or deactivation of an internal combustion engine or of a combustion engine of the motor vehicle is prohibited. Here, the method of the fuel vapor retention system is hard-coded such that, if the overflow or breakthrough of the activated carbon filter is identified by a controller on the basis of a defined criterion, one and the same measure is always implemented, specifically the prohibition of the stopping or deactivation of the internal combustion engine or combustion engine.
DE 102 00 016 A1, which is incorporated by reference, discloses a method for purging a vapor vessel of a hybrid vehicle, in which method a time which has elapsed since the most recent purging of the vapor vessel is determined, wherein said time since the most recent purging of the vapor vessel is compared with a time stage, that is to say a defined criterion, and wherein the internal combustion engine is started as a function of said comparison. In said method, too, hard coding is provided, specifically such that, if a fixed time stage is exceeded, one and the same measure is always implemented, specifically the starting of the internal combustion engine.